


Ouch

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward has a headache.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns absolutely everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, Migraine.

When he was younger, he didn’t get headaches, or if he did, he could just swallow a couple of aspirins, and get back to whatever he was doing. Now, older, with less of a drive (he no longer has to worry about the time limit on his little brother’s soul actually remaining in a suit of armor until he could figure out a way to get his body back), blinding headaches struck Edward Elric, sometimes lasting for days on end. 

The first time Winry found him in a darkened room, curled into a knot on the bed, she thought the worst. She’d fretted and worried until Edward screamed at her to get out of the room, unable to take her hovering. Now, she knew what to do, and arrived with a cup of thick, black coffee, and her own strong hands to massage the pain right out of his skull. 

“Better?” she asked, her hands straying down his back, and rubbing the tense muscles next to his lower spine. 

“Yeah,” Edward whispered hoarsely, rolling over so he can put his arms around her. He pulled her down, burying his face into the crook of her neck, where it’s warm, and dark, and smells intimately of Winry. Her arms came around him, her fingers combed through his hair. Whatever his problem, she’d be here for it. 

He kissed her collarbone, thinking, just like always.


End file.
